


Sickening Eyes

by incineratethelimes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, bunk shenanigans, jean is annoyingly horny, literally marco is uncharacteristically angry in this, marco ain't no prince charming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incineratethelimes/pseuds/incineratethelimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is trying to sleep. </p><p>It would be so much easier if he didn't have jean breathing all over his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incident No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from superbass by nicki minaj sorry not sorry hahahahh aa
> 
> i used the word dick like 10 million times i'm sorr
> 
> yo also if you want me to rustle up some more let me know cause this is literally just a 1am word vomit

When you first think of Marco Bodt what may immediately spring to mind is "wow what a nice innocent boy i bet he has never even thought of a swear word in his life"

This is not the Marco you would be greeted with at 3am on a cold night in the middle of January, half awake and disgruntled because Jean fucking Kirschstein can't keep his dick down for more than five minutes. He's got his stupid wet mouth hovering less than half an inch above Marco's neck and his hand is resting directly on one of Marco's nipples, and he thinks, _'god, if he wasn't out cold this could have been planned.'_

When he suggested they share body heat, what Marco had 100% not been saying was "oh Jean, why don't you come a little closer so you can rub off on me in your sleep."

"Jean what the actual fuck."

"Wha- ?"

"Jean get your dick off me right now or i will literally snap it off."

"Marco i- what? what's your problem?"

"Your dick is literally stabbing me in my thigh, _get the fuck off_ "

"Where's my di- what the-"

"Jean for fu-"

"Sorry, fuck, sorry Marco."

"Yeah, whatever."

He catches the heat rising in Jean's cheeks as he rolls his eyes and if Marco lays there slightly more flushed by the time Jean has rolled back to his side of the bunk, then it's only because he's pissed off at having such a rude awakening.


	2. Incident No. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry its mega short

The next time it happens Marco feels his chest practically crushed under Jean's stupid body, turbodick jabbing him in the stomach and barely an inch of Jean's weight left on the mattress.

The second thing he notices is the sound of hysterical laughter and a small crowd of the trainees gathered round him, Connie and Sasha up front, literally pissing themselves at the sight of Marco being suffocated by this horny piece of shit, what the actual fuck.

Reiner starts to shout at them to get the fuck back into bed or he’s gonna come and knock them all out himself, thank fuck, and the crowd dissipates and they wander giddily back to their own bunks. 

Jean at this point seems to tense suddenly, rolling the fuck outta there and nearly falling off the other side of the bunk. 

“What the frick,” whispers Marco, turning onto his side, crushing his own traitor boner into the mattress and praying for sleep to come soon.


	3. Incident No. 3

During training Marco is, annoyingly, distracted. He keeps picking at his belts and frowning at the ground, and when Shadis tell him “listen you little dicknerd,” he tries his hardest not to die of embarrassment. 

He decides the only way he can get any piece of mind is to take the piss out of Jean (obviously).

Only it doesn't go so well.

“Yo Jean, I didn't know you were secretly an octopus haha”

“What?”

“Uh... like octopuses grab onto stuff and don't let go... which is what you do... in your sleep. You grab onto me.”

“Shut the fuck up, Marco,” and the glare that Marco receives makes him feel like his clothes are going to spontaneously combust. Not in a good way, just because Jean looks like he could shoot lasers from his eyes he's so angry. Marco congratulates himself on pissing off the angriest member of the squad.

Suddenly, Jean swivels and storms off through the forest, back to the bunks (which is totally against the rules but who's gonna stop him) and leaves Marco standing there surrounded by trees and blank faces.

“Trouble in lovers' paradise?” Eren calls after him and Marco casually pushes him into a bush explaining that “that's not how the saying goes, you fucking dweeb.”


End file.
